Although computer generated graphics is relatively recent in origin, it has already established itself as a significant technological development with applications to engineering, architecture and product design. The application of computer graphics to these fields is exceedingly wide and ranges from dimensioned orthographic component drawings, fourier anaylsis in complex vibration problems to the drawing of architectural plans and perspective illustrations.
The drum type plotting apparatus is a common output device for generating the output of computer graphics programs. In a drum type plotting apparatus, a continuous length of paper is stored on a rotating drum and graphic information is added to the paper by an ink pen whose position is made to vary on the paper by the rotary motion of the drum (X-axis) and the lateral motion of a carriage on which the pen is mounted (Y-axis). Some drum type plotters can generate plots up to 120 feet in length.
During the time graphic information is added, the output is collected on a take-up reel of tne apparatus. In the current practice, after the plotting is completed, the take-up reel is removed from the plotting apparatus and, generally, the side margins of the paper are trimmed and the paper divided or sized to narrower widths.
Heretofore, it has been necessary to trim and divide the paper by hand with scissors or other hand trimming devices. This practice has been time consuming and expensive. With the foregoing in mind, a paper cutting attachment for a drum type plotting apparatus is needed and would provide a substantial economic benefit.